Bad girl
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Por fuera soy una chica mala. Por dentro soy chica buena. Estoy buscando a un hombre que sea capaz de tener a una chica como yo.


DGM no me pertenece. Y como ya casi es 20 de junio en Japón, ¡feliz cumpleaños Road!

 **Bad girl**

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. La Orden Negra y los Noah habían llegado a crear un vínculo gracias a Neah, quién ya no se encontraba en el cuerpo de Allen. Ahora era feliz junto con Mana.

Allen permaneció un tiempo en la Orden, mientras planeaba qué hacer a continuación. Los Noah se habían vuelto una familia para él, los visitaba a menudo e incluso viviría con ellos, si no fuera por un Noah en específico. A él también lo visitaban, pero Road lo hacía con más frecuencia.

Road, esa chica de la que no sabía qué pensar.

Una mañana, estaba comiendo su décimo plato como desayuno cuando sintió a alguien abrazarlo por la espalda. Sabía perfectamente quién era.

—Allen—saludó la pequeña Noah.

—Road, ¿de nuevo aquí?

—Eres tan malo conmigo—le dijo poniendo un puchero.

—Tienes que ir a la escuela, ¿no? Por eso lo digo. Sheryl se enojará contigo, especialmente si sabe que viniste a verme.

—Mi padre no tiene porqué saberlo.

La chica lo soltó y se sentó junto a él.

Allen la observó. Nunca la había visto en uniforme escolar. Se veía tan… ¿linda? ¿En serio esa palabra cruzó por su mente?

Road se percató de que el joven la miraba detenidamente, así que sonrió de manera obstinada.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

— ¿Eh?—reaccionó el chico. Ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de que la observaba tanto—Es solo que…—intentaba explicarse—nunca te había visto vestida así.

—Oh, ¿será que tienes un fetiche con los uniformes?

— ¿Qué?—dijo asustado por su insinuación.

Ella rio ante su expresión.

—Me encanta hacerte sonrojar.

—Y después dices que el malo soy yo…

—Allen, en realidad venía para invitarte a cenar en nuestra casa esta noche. ¿Vendrás?

Era cierto que Allen estaba acostumbrado a visitarlos, pero nunca lo habían invitado a cenar. Se sintió realmente alegre por ello, pero no quería que Road se diera cuenta.

—Sabes que nunca rechazaría la comida.

— ¡Perfecto!—dijo feliz—. Vendré por ti a las ocho en punto. Por ahora debo irme. Espero ansiosa nuestra cita.

Y sin más, la Noah abrió una puerta y se fue.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cita?—se preguntaba Allen confundido.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Allen?—le preguntó Lavi quién acababa de llegar con su desayuno.

—Realmente no lo sé…

— ¿Y eso? Cuéntale todo a tu amigo Lavi—el chico le sonrió para inspirarle confianza.

Allen no estaba muy seguro de querer contarle precisamente a él, pero ¿acaso había alguien mejor para hacerlo? Esta sería la primera vez que compartiera sus pensamientos e inquietudes acerca de la Noah del sueño con alguien.

—Es Road—confesó—, viene a verme seguido y me siento extraño con su presencia.

— ¿Extraño de qué manera?

—Como si olvidara todo lo de mí alrededor con su sola presencia. Verla me hace sentir feliz y a la vez me pone nervioso. Es un sentimiento intenso y cálido de igual manera. Pero no tengo idea de lo que eso signifique.

—Allen, mi querido amigo Allen—le decía Lavi divertido con la situación y despiste de su amigo— ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta?

— ¿De qué?

—Te has enamorado de Road—le aclaró tranquilamente.

— ¡¿Eh?!—gritó el chico más asustado que confundido.

—Todo lo que me acabas de describir, es amor.

— ¿Amor?

—Sí, ahora dime, ¿cuándo la verás de nuevo?

—Hoy iré a cenar a su casa y ella dijo que era una cita.

— ¡Perfecto! ¿Sabes cuál es una excelente manera para que te des cuenta de que es amor?

— ¿Cuál?

—Simplemente ve a la cena y obsérvala estando consciente de que es amor lo que sientes, así lo comprenderás.

— ¿En serio?

—Así es Allen. ¿A qué hora es tu cita?

—Ella vendrá por mí a las ocho.

—Bien, yo te ayudaré. Estaré en tu habitación a las siete para ayudarte con tu ropa. Más te vale que ya te hayas bañado a esa hora.

El Bookman Junior haría de Cupido.

Allen se alegraba mucho de haberle contado todo a Lavi. Era un gran apoyo en ese momento, ya que si estuviera solo, no tendría ni la menor idea de qué hacer.

A las siete de la noche, Allen ya estaba bien bañadito, tal y como su amigo quería.

El pelirrojo fue muy puntual para su misión llamada "primera cita de Allen".

Allen le mostró toda su ropa a Lavi tal y como le pidió. Había poca ropa, sin embargo había un par de prendas excelentes para utilizar.

Lavi le tendió las prendas seleccionadas y Allen entró a su pequeño baño para cambiarse.

—Estoy listo Lavi—le dijo al salir.

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué te abrochaste hasta el último botón de la camisa? Desabróchate tres y no la metas debajo del pantalón. No es necesario que seas tan formal, elegante pero a la vez fresco es lo que estamos buscando.

Allen se sorprendía de la habilidad de Lavi para esas cuestiones.

Allen obedeció a su amigo y éste lo observó detenidamente de pies a cabeza.

El peliblanco vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga con un pantalón negro. Ambas prendas se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo.

—Ahora te ves mucho mejor—le dijo su amigo cuando arregló esos pequeños detalles—ahora sigue esto.

Lavi sacó de la caja una pequeña botella de perfume.

— ¿Perfume?

—Solo con un poco bastará.

Era verdad, solo se puso unas gotas y se podría apreciar el dulce aroma de la fragancia.

—Y por último esto.

Ahora sacó una rosa roja de la caja.

—Dudo mucho que a Road le guste el romanticismo, por eso solo será una.

— ¿No crees que es algo trillado?

—Cierto, pero lo que harás con ella será ponérselo detrás de su oreja.

Una vez que Lavi le dio las instrucciones pertinentes, se retiró para que Allen la esperara tranquilamente.

Road fue muy puntual. A las ocho en punto ya se encontraba en su habitación para llevarlo consigo.

—Allen, ¿estás listo?

Él no respondió. Se había quedado mirándola. Road llevaba un vestido negro de encaje, tenía un corsé en forma de corazón con una falda media circular, pero corta en la parte de adelante y larga atrás. Tenía un collar ajustado al cuello con una llave colgando de él. En el escote del vestido salían dos cintas que se unían al collar. Además, usaba guantes de encaje hasta los codos y una liga en su brazo derecho a la altura de sus pechos.

—Wow—dijo ella—te ves sexy—Road se había percatado del vestuario que llevaba el chico frente a ella, era algo ni formal ni casual y le quedaba sorprendentemente bien. Sobre todo el detalle de no cerrar la camisa por completo.

El chico se sonrojó ante el comentario. ¿Sexy? Nadie le había llamado así antes.

—Gracias. Tú te ves…hermosa.

Era cierto, pero él también deseó decirle sexy, porque hablando con honestidad ese estilo cute y salvaje a la vez lo había dejado sin aliento.

—Me alegra—le dijo ella sonriendo—mi propósito era verme linda para ti.

—Lo lograste—aceptó apenado. Aunque en realidad no era la primera vez que se veía linda, ya que siempre lo estaba.

—Esto es para ti—Allen se acercó a ella aún apenado y le colocó la rosa roja detrás de su oreja como Lavi le había indicado.

Road se sorprendió con ese gesto. Su Allen en verdad podía ser romántico si se lo proponía. Y no es como si a ella le gustaran las cursilerías, pero si venían de parte de Allen, eran bien recibidas.

—Gracias. Además va muy bien el rojo de la rosa con el negro de mi vestido.

—Combina realmente bien.

Posteriormente, Road abrió su puerta para dirigirse a su casa, donde los estaban esperando.

—Shounen—. Saludó Tyki al verlo llegar—.Te arreglaste para la ocasión, ¿eh?

Los tres se encaminaron al comedor, donde se hallaba el resto de la familia.

—Buenas noches a todos—. Allen no podía pasar por alto su formalidad.

Cenaron tranquilamente como la familia que eran. Allen incluso se sentía realmente parte de ellos. Lo único que debía omitir eran las miradas asesinas que Sheryl le daba.

Al terminar de cenar, platicaron de todo un poco tranquilamente, hasta que Sheryl llegó con un gran pastel.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños—. Explicó Road al ver la cara de duda de Allen.

— ¿Eh?

—Sé que no lo sabías, nunca te lo había dicho.

—Perdón—. Se disculpó él.

—No te preocupes Allen, tu presencia a mi lado es más que suficiente para mí.

Road partió su pastel y todos lo comieron con gusto, aunque Allen se sentía un poco culpable por no saber que era su cumpleaños.

—Mi querida Road—dijo Sheryl al terminar— ¿deseas algo más, hija?

—Solo una cosa más, papá. ¿Dejas que le enseñe mi habitación a Allen?

— ¡¿Ah?!—Gritó alarmado— ¡¿por qué?!

—Tómalo como uno de mis regalos de cumpleaños.

— ¡Pero!

—Ya Sheryl, tranquilízate—. Le dijo Tyki.

—La consientes demasiado Tyki.

—Mira quién habla. El padre consentidor número uno.

—Por favor—. Le pidió dulcemente Road para convencerlo.

Sheryl no podía con esa carita de cachorrito que ponía cuando en verdad quería algo. Por lo que aceptó a regañadientes.

—Bien, pero si Allen Walker te llega a hacer llorar, espero que esté preparado para las consecuencias.

Después de la amenaza, Sheryl se fue malhumorado y diciendo entre dientes algo así como "estúpido Allen Walker, ella es mi niña, te cortaré la cabeza".

— ¡Vamos Allen!—Road saltó de su silla y tomó la mano de Allen para guiarlo a su habitación.

—Road, Sheryl va a asesinarme por esto.

—Tranquilo, no lo hará.

Una vez que llegaron, Road lo dejó entrar sin problemas.

Era una habitación normal de una chica pero con un toque infantil y un poco gótico a la vez, muy típico de ella.

Allen había estado meditando toda la noche las palabras de Lavi. Ahora lo sabía. Tenía razón. Él ama a Road. ¿Pero qué clase de chico no conoce el cumpleaños de la persona a la que ama? Tendría que recompensarla de alguna forma.

—Road, siento mucho lo de hoy.

— ¿Lo de mi cumple?

—Sí, eso.

—Pero Allen, ya te dije que no tienes la culpa por no saberlo, yo nunca te lo había dicho.

—Pero aun así me siento mal por no habértelo preguntado antes. Déjame recompensarte.

La chica sonrío pícaramente.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces demuéstrame cuánto me quieres.

Allen quedó sorprendido, nunca le había dicho ni una sola palabra de sus recién descubiertos sentimientos, pero ella parecía segura de ello. Pero, ¿qué era lo que sentía ella por él? ¿Si se lo demostraba con hechos y no con palabras lo comprendería? Había que intentarlo.

La chica se había sentado al borde de su cama, pero Allen seguía de pie junto a la puerta, por lo que se acercó lo suficiente a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, unos segundos nada más y la soltó.

Road rio.

—Eres tan inocente, Allen. Mientras yo te robo tu primer beso, tú solo me abrazas.

La mención de ese beso, le hizo arder la cabeza y sus latidos se aceleraron. Ese había sido su primer y único beso y se sentía avergonzado cada vez que lo recordaba y eso le pasaba muy seguido.

—Veo que lo recuerdas.

—No podría olvidarlo—. Le confesó.

Allen armándose de valor, se acercó nuevamente a la Noah y esta vez posó sus labios sobre los suyos. Fue un beso dulce y suave pero recordaba muy bien esos labios. Su primer beso fue totalmente repentino pero no por ello no lo disfrutó.

Se separó de Road y le habló.

—Te amo Road.

La chica lo miró sorprendida pero feliz. Y antes de que el peligris dijera o hiciera algo más, Road lo estaba besando otra vez. Aunque en esta ocasión, fue una batalla para ver quien besaba más a quién.

A la mañana siguiente Lavi estaba yendo al comedor para desayunar cuando se encontró con Allen quien entraba a su habitación, aun vestido de la misma manera.

—Allen—. Saludó Lavi, acercándose a él.

El chico lo miró asustado.

—Hola Lavi…

— ¿Qué pasa, Allen? ¿Por qué te ves tan nervioso?

El pelirrojo lo miró de pies a cabeza y soltó una sonora carcajada.

— ¡Ya sé que te pasó! Tu cita de anoche resultó muy bien, yo creo que ya sabes perfectamente que sientes por Road.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—fingió Allen.

—Tienes los botones mal puestos, tu cabello está todo revuelto y… ¿eso en tu cuello es un chupetón? Vaya, tuviste una muy buena noche. Road es mucho más atrevida de lo que pensé.

A Allen se le subieron los colores a la cabeza, casi le salía vapor por las orejas al verse descubierto.

—Yo no…—susurró—Road y yo no… ¡Road y yo no hicimos nada!—terminó gritando y encerrándose en su habitación con un buen portazo.

—Oh, pero qué atrevido resultó ser Allen—rio Bookman Junior.

Algunas horas más tarde, Allen salió a comer aún aturdido. Comía lentamente lo que era muy raro en él.

— ¡Allen!—nuevamente aquella chica se le colgaba por la espalda.

— ¡Road!—el chico se sonrojó al verla. Todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior se le vinieron a la mente.

—Eres malo, desperté y ya no estabas a mi lado.

—Lo siento, pero no quería que Sheryl nos descubriera—. En recompensa por ello, ¿quieres desayunar conmigo?

—Claro.

Mientras los dos desayunaban tranquilamente, a Road le surgió una idea para pasar más tiempo con Allen.

—Allen, ¿puedo venir a desayunar todos los días contigo? Y tú también podrás cenar todos los días con mi familia.

— ¿Te parece bien?

—Así podremos vernos todos los días.

—Solo deja que le pida permiso a Sheryl, Road.

—Trato hecho Allen. Y si quieres—, Road se acercó a su oído para susurrarle—eres bienvenido a mi habitación cuando quieras.

La cara del chico se tornó completamente roja.

Porque habremos de aclarar que lo que Lavi descubrió aquélla mañana, era totalmente cierto.


End file.
